


Алан

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, Slash in the background, just in case
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: Как-то раз все очень изменилось.





	Алан

Его имя Алан. Это он знает точно, потому что так зовет его мама.

Алан не знает, сколько ему лет. Мама не говорит, а сам он не спрашивает. Алан вообще не слишком любопытный.

Алан не знает, сколько ему лет, но думает, что ему не больше девяти. Ну, может, десяти.

У Алана нет привычек, нет постоянного дома и друзей. Он даже в школу не ходит. Мама сама обучает его, правда, только библии, законам божьим.

Они часто, очень часто переезжают с места на место, никогда и нигде не задерживаются. У них с мамой есть старая машина. Алан даже сосчитать не может, сколько раз они в ней ночевали.

Мама у Алана хорошая – так он думает. Даже когда она кричит. Но такое редко бывает – Алан хороший, послушный мальчик. Он никогда не спорит, чаще всего просто молчит.

Иногда ему хочется поиграть с другими детьми, он видит их веселые, радостные лица, слышит громкие голоса.

Он никогда не подходит близко – даже когда один.

Это его маленький единственный секрет от мамы. Наверное, она бы очень расстроилась, если бы узнала, что Алан выходит на улицу один. Это тоже бывает редко, только когда они задерживаются где-то чуть дольше, чем на пару дней. Он никогда не отходит далеко от комнаты, которую они снимают, и всегда знает, просто чувствует, когда мама должна вернуться.

Алан вообще много чувствует и знает наперед. Например, тепло или холодно будет на следующей неделе. Только маме он не рассказывает. Она не поймет, испугается.

Как-то раз, пару лет назад, Алан заболел. Он метался в горячечном бреду, звал кого-то по имени. Он очнулся, промокший как мышь и очень слабый, попросил воды. Но мамы рядом не оказалось. Алан увидел стакан на подоконнике и понял, что дойти до него не сможет. Тогда он протянул руку и даже не удивился когда почувствовал, что пальцы сжимают граненые бока. Он просто очень захотел пить, вот и все.

Когда он рассказал об этом маме, когда увидел, как она побледнела, услышал ее гневный крик… Алан научился быть осторожным и немного скрытным.

Алан не очень понимает, почему мама так много злится. Даже на чужих людей. Алан все не может забыть двух парней на отдаленной скамейке в пустом парке. Они даже не целовались, просто сидели рядом и держались за руки. Мама тогда схватила Алана, пребольно дернув за руку, и пошла быстрым шагом, таща его за собой.

Алан не понимает, но научился не спрашивать.

С ним все чаще и чаще происходят странные вещи. Например, Алан может заставить свечу загореться, а бумажный самолетик — летать.

А еще он слышит зов. Неявный, но настойчивый. Будто кто-то ищет его, манит.

И как-то раз Алан находит себя возле кирпичной стены. Его маленькие пальчики прослеживают зазор между кирпичами и те вдруг расползаются в разные стороны.

Алан ошалело смотрит на открывшийся вид.

Он почему-то пугается и хочет развернуться, убежать, но зов все сильней, и Алан просто шагает вперед.

Он крутит головой, с жадностью впитывает звуки длинного красочного переулка. Витрины с толстыми стеклами, за которыми продается чудаковатая одежда, диковинные сладости и… Господи боже – совы!

Здесь Алан застревает надолго, дышит тихонько на стекло, рассматривая большеглазых ночных хищниц.

И тут видит женщину, выходящую из магазина с небольшим мешочком в руке.

Она совсем не такая как его мама. Молодая и очень красивая. Алан смотрит и удивляется – как в одном человеке может быть столько насыщенных, ярких красок. От рыжих длинных волос, до цветных коротких сапожек.

Она скользит по нему взглядом, улыбается. А потом… потом Алан видит, как большие карие глаза наполняются испугом и… узнаванием, что ли. Женщина вскрикивает, ее ладонь взлетает к губам.

Она подбегает к нему, хватает за плечи и называет почти так же, как и мама, только короче, мягче. Правильней.

А после Алан уже не может понять, что происходит, потому что из рукава женщины буквально сама выскакивает длинная палочка. Она взмахивает ею, и Алан почти отстраненно отмечает, что серебристая лошадь, беспокойно выбивающая искры из асфальта, чем-то очень похожа на свою рыжую хозяйку.

— Гарри! Быстрей сюда! Гарри, я нашла его! Нашла нашего Ала!

Лошадь исчезает, а женщина уже стоит на коленях перед Аланом. Она плачет и смеется, говорит что-то быстро-быстро, не выпуская его руку.

— Мерлин мой, Мерлин мой! Сколько же мы искали тебя, Альбус, милый!

— Ты моя мама? – почему-то спокойно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, спрашивает Алан.

— Я… — женщина всхлипывает, но не успевает ответить.

На Алана со всех сторон обрушиваются шум и свет. Странные хлопки и вспышки, возбужденные голоса. Еще секунду он смотрит в карие глаза и вот уже летит высоко над землей, удерживаемый чьими-то сильными руками.

Алан будто в зеркало смотрит. На себя из будущего, если конечно сможет стать таким.

Алан смотрит на темные вихры, покрытый испариной лоб. Он смотрит на полные, точно очерченные губы. На густые брови и ресницы – все как у него. Только очков у Алана нет, и глаза серые.

Вокруг страшная суматоха, но Алану все равно. Впервые в жизни он чувствует себя защищенным.

Мужчина… Гарри… Папа - ведь это именно он - не выпускает его из рук, только прижимает крепче к себе и кутает в багровый странный плащ.

Он шепчет:

— Держись, малыш.

И Алан держится. Ему кажется, что они взлетают и падают вверх тормашками, но это не так.

Через секунду в нос Алана ударяет запах лекарств, наверное, даже травок. Они в больнице, понимает он. Видимо с ним совсем плохо, если Гарри… папа решил пойти сюда, а не домой.

— Господин Главный аврор! – У кого-то опрокидывается на пол стул.

— Тише, — снова шепчет Гарри, и Алан приникает щекой к его груди. – Целитель Малфой?

— В ординаторской… О, Мерлин мой…

Гарри идет быстрым шагом и хрипло, нервно дышит в макушку Алана. Он придерживает его руками, и Алан чувствует, как сильно они дрожат.

Когда Гарри останавливается и заглядывает в уютный кокон, Алану вдруг становится предельно ясно: милая рыжая девушка – не его мать.

С ней он встретится сейчас.

— Малыш, — Гарри смотрит на него, прямо в глаза. – Сейчас… возможно, ты не все поймешь, но… Господи…

Алан не хочет ничего понимать. Он просто хочет, чтобы Гарри, наконец, открыл двухстворчатую дверь.

Тот словно разгадывает его мысли, коротко стучит и, не дождавшись ответа, жмет на ручку.

— Драко.

Алан слышит легкие шаги, слышит сдавленный, задушенный вздох и поднимает голову.

И смотрит в серые глаза. Точно такие же, как у него.

Светловолосый мужчина – высокий, красивый. Он падает перед Аланом на колени, словно надломленная ветка. Он шепчет:

— Детка, детка…

И плачет.

 

Теперь у Альбуса есть все. Много игрушек и книг, огромное количество одежды – смешной и не очень. У него есть Гарри и Драко – Альбус пока не зовет их родителями, ему так легче.

А еще у него есть Скорпиус. Он много разговаривает, много смеется и размахивает руками. Они со Скорпи двойняшки. Они очень похожи и совсем разные.

У Альбуса есть Роза и Хьюго, есть большой шумный Рон и Гермиона. Она очень умная, знает много сказок. Хотя, наверное, это не сказки. К этому Альбусу тоже нужно привыкнуть.

У Альбуса есть Панси. Она всегда вкусно пахнет и красит губы красной помадой. Альбусу нравится, Драко — не очень.

К ним часто приходит Джинни – та самая, которая узнала его в тот день и вызвала Гарри. Джинни говорит, что научит Альбуса летать и тут же начинает спорить с Гарри.

Раз в неделю Драко возит Альбуса к Блейзу. Они сидят в удобных креслах и просто разговаривают. Блейз умеет очень внимательно слушать.

Поразительно, но у Альбуса есть даже бабушка с дедушкой. Они живут в настоящем дворце, с садом и озером. Альбус думает, что таких красивых бабушек не бывает, но у него все-таки есть. Она часто-часто целует его и обнимает. А дедушка очень похож на Драко. Только улыбается меньше и почти все время молчит, даже когда гладит Альбуса по волосам.

Альбусу все-таки девять и это означает, что до Хогвартса у него целых два года. Он разберется во всем, научится понимать непонятные слова и ласковые взгляды, привыкнет к тому, что у него два отца и еще целая куча настоящих и не очень родственников. Он поймет, что значит Гриффиндор-Слизерин, и о чем вечно спорят его родители. Он сядет на метлу, которою подарит ему Джинни и даже станет ловцом – благо есть в кого. Он почти забудет годы, проведенные с магглой, той самой, которая думала, что спасает, отняв его у семьи.

Они со Скорпиусом никогда не расскажут родителям, что подслушали их разговор. Это будет их первая общая тайна.

— Как думаешь, — спросит внезапно посерьезневший Скорп. – Почему эта маггла, тетка отца, схватила именно тебя?

Альбус промолчит, глядя мимо брата.

— Наверно я много шумел, — виновато вздохнет Скорпи.

Альбус помотает головой и улыбнется. И опять ничего не ответит.

Просто он очень похож на Гарри, вот и все. А может, это случайность.

Так тоже бывает.


End file.
